Motorcycles have been used for a long period of time. Due to the fact that the steering is configured for the front most driver, it was not previously possible to integrate other activities with the motorcycle. Typically, such motorcycles are built as a two wheeled motorcycle or three wheeled motorcycle tricycle.
While a select few innovations for a motorcycle with a drum set generally exists, those prior art innovations differ from the present invention. For example, prior art motorcycles appear to integrate a drum set as a side car. Thus, no known prior art includes a two wheeled motorcycle and/or a three wheeled motorcycle tricycle with a centrally integrated drum set.
The uncovered prior art is side heavy due to the placement of the drum set as a sidecar, which reduces the drivability of the existing motorcycles and prevents consistent turning.
There is a need in the art for a motorcycle tricycle that includes an integrated drum set and allows for the drummer to be positioned central about the motorcycle tricycle.